The Gypsy Queen
by truetabularasa
Summary: Everyone gets a new life on this island, but how can I, when life on this island is all I've ever known? Maybe it's time I discovered who I am...
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost. If I did, that'd be totally sweet!**

**Introduction**

I could feel the music flowing through my veins. I couldn't stop it. I gave up trying long ago. So I gave in to the dance.

My feet moved in a complicated pattern none but I could accomplish. The music came faster, requiring my feet to move quicker, first in one spot, then another.

Crystal sweat dotted my body, glowing gold in the light of the fire. My breath came in ragged gasps, but I didn't stop the dance. It was impossible.

It was like this every night. The music would start, and I would dance, for the amusement of the only family I can remember. I don't know who my parents are. I have been told that I have no family, that no one wanted me. I'm sure it was true. No one found me, came looking for me. Not that I know of anyway.

I danced until midnight. Then the music stopped, and I rose from my crouched position in the sand, brushing sand off my golden dress.

I rose to return to my prison, but Karen grabbed my arm.

"Wait a moment Gypsy. I wish to speak with you, alone." Karen waited for the rest to leave, then she spoke.

"I'm sure that you are getting quite bored of providing our entertainment every night." I said nothing. It was true, of course, but I didn't dare speak it. "It's ok," Karen smiled, as if she read my mind, "I think I'd get bored of dancing every night from 8:00 to midnight for seventeen years as well, which is why Gerald and I have decided to give you a little break."

I stared at Karen as though she had lost her mind. I couldn't believe it. It was probably just a ruthless trick the dynamic duo had decided upon.

Karen smiled, "As you know, Goodwin told us about others on this island, before he got killed. When we returned to their camp, we found that they had moved. It is your task to find them again. You must go under a different name, dress as they do, and tell no one where you are from. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." I replied in a soft voice.

"Good. You are to leave now."

I nodded and without another word, I stepped into the jungle, my feet leaving no tracks. I had no idea where to look, but after living with the DeGrootes for seventeen years, I knew how to track, well. So I started where I remember we attacked the first night. I was among those who had attacked, but I had been able to run before the Nigerian man had killed me too.

By the time I reached the beach where the plane had crashed, it was early morning and I was exhausted. Karen had not told me how long I had to wait, so I collapsed on the ground right where I was.

* * *

When I woke up, the sun was high, and I was disoriented. It took me a while to realize my surroundings, but when I did, I jumped to my feet at once and began scouring the ground.

The ground was trampled, but I was able to pick a clear trail, which led right back to the jungle. So, it was back to the jungle for me. Yippee.

I followed the tracks to a wall of vines. I remember Karen telling me about six science stations that had been set up all over the island. She had told me they were well hidden. I pulled aside the vines and discovered: a metal door. I opened it and stepped inside. The air had a musty, still smell inside, but I walked in and found, no one. Nothing, dead or alive.

Perplexed, I turned around and went back to scouring the ground for tracks. There! I found something. More tracks, moving out. Something must have happened.

I bent to the ground to follow them better, and saw three more tracks than there should have been. Wondering what this could possibly mean, I pressed on.

The trek across the jungle was trying and dangerous, but I didn't let myself quit. I had to prove to Karen that I wasn't just a pretty dancer.

It was very late at night when I saw light up ahead. The flickering, unmistakable light of a campfire. At last, I had found the camp…hopefully. Peering around the trees, I saw shelters and campfires. I stepped back into the shade and pulled off my billowing gold dress and buried it, deep. I couldn't risk it being found. It may lead to awkward questions.

Then, taking a deep breath, I stepped lightly onto the beach.

**A/N: So, what'd you think? I have to think about MMP, and as for The Island, I'm going to take it down and revise it. It'll go up probably around the time the Princess's Daughter goes up. This was a random idea I had one day while listening to music. Please review. It makes me happy ;)**


	2. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: If I owned Lost, I really think I'd be living in a Hawaiian beach house. But I don't live in a Hawaiian beach house, therefore I don't own Lost.**

**The Meeting**

I stepped lightly over the sand and walked quietly around the fire, being careful to stay out of the light of the fire, not wanting anyone to spot me, if anyone was even awake.

Lucky for me, I had good night eyes and was able to spot a bag fairly quickly. I rummaged through it and pulled out a pair of jeans and a tank top. As an afterthought, I snagged a pair of sandals. I then retreated to a dark section of the beach and pulled on the clothes, feeling them strange against my skin, having worn nothing but silk dresses all my life.

As the morning progressed, I could see signs of life coming from the various shelters. I watched from afar, until I spotted a tall blonde woman heading in my direction, hands in her pockets and head down as she walked straight towards me. My first instinct was to run, but then I remembered my mission. I knew I would be the one to make the first move.

"Hi," I called out, "What's your name?"

The pretty blonde walked closer before answering, "I'm Claire." She said, looking at me as though I should have known this. She had an accent, much unlike Karen's, and I couldn't place it. The girl, Claire, spoke up again, "What's your name?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but then something Karen said came floating back to my mind, _you must go under a different name. _I changed my words, saying the first name that came to mind, "I'm Alex."

"Oh, nice to meet you Alex," Claire said, seemingly unaware of my moment's indecision. Claire started to walk again, and I followed her. She didn't object to my presence, so I took that as a good sign.

"What do you do in the real world Alex?" Claire ventured to ask me.

Again, I was frozen by a moment's indecision, and again I said the first thing that came to mind, "I'm a dance teacher over in…France." I don't know why France came to my mind just then, but it seemed to flow well.

"What about you?" I asked curiously.

Claire smiled sympathetically, as though she assumed that I was insane or something.

"I was a housewife for nine months, when I was, you know, pregnant."

I nodded, pretending I knew what she was talking about, when in reality, I didn't have a clue.

As always when I found myself in an uncomfortable situation, I found my self fidgeting with myself; twisting the hem of the borrowed lilac tank top, twirling a strand of my long golden hair around my finger and examining my long nails.

Claire sighed, "I'd better get back to camp before Charlie loses Aaron."

Before I could stop myself, I asked, "Aaron?"

"Aaron. My baby." Claire said, and I could tell that she was definitely suspicious. She turned around and walked away after a hurried good bye. I watched her go out of sight before retracing our footsteps back to the camp, thinking the whole way. I hadn't learned much from Claire except that there was someone named Charlie on this island who took care of a baby named Aaron and I doubted that Karen and Gerald would care about something as little as that. Then again, they seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with children. First, there were the two little kids, Emma and Zack, who had been taken from the camp, and then there was the ten year old boy, Walt or whatever his name was. I remember one of the last questions I asked Karen was why she liked to take little kids from their parents, and she had responded that the kids that were taken had something special. "We took you," she had explained, "and it's obvious how worthy you are to us now. When raised properly, these children will learn to live like us and will forget all about their dear old parents." But was it right? I thought to myself. To take these children away from their parents? The oldest boy, Walt, didn't like the fact that he was in a strange environment, but when he had explained that to Karen and Gerald, they had laughed, saying that this was where he belonged, that he was special. Even I was able to recognize the certain aura of power surrounding the boy, but I remember what Karen had told me of the fight at sea. Maybe I should stay on this side of the island forever, and be rid of the terrible DeGrootes. Was it possible?

My thoughts were interrupted harshly when I stumbled and fell hard into the sand.

"Are you alright?" A deep, accented voice inquired from above me. I looked up and saw a tall, dark skinned man with curly hair. He was from the Middle East I was certain. I accepted his helping hand, noticing the rough skin on his palms. He might have been a soldier at one time.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," I said, a bit breathlessly.

He looked at me strangely. "Have we ever met before?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "Strange, you look familiar. I'm Sayid by the way."

"I'm Alex. I'm a dance teacher in southern France."

Sayid gave me a grim smile. "A dance teacher from the south of France may be the answer to my prayers."

"What do you mean?" I asked quickly, fearing I had been discovered.

"I need someone to translate the maps again. We are searching for Walt and Jack is convinced we may find him by translating the maps. Unfortunately, no one on this island that I knew of speaks a bit of French, although, when I asked around, I got someone who spoke Portuguese. Shannon spoke French, of course, but after, you know," Here Sayid choked and looked down, "Well," he continued, "will you help me?"

I hesitated. The consequences of helping them find Walt were too horrible to imagine, but this man, Sayid, looked so desperate, and so lost, that I thought it heartless to refuse.

I smiled at Sayid encouragingly, "Of course I'll help."

Sayid's smile became a bit more genuine as he showed me towards his tent, where a table with chairs was set up.

I took up a chair and a pencil and set to work on the translations, speaking conversationally to Sayid the whole time. I managed to find out a bit more as well. There had been a plane crash, although I had guessed that already when I spotted the bits of metal scattered around the beach. The man he had mentioned, Jack, was the island doctor, there was a hatch, with a computer, but I knew that of course, and Shannon had been Sayid's lover.

"Tell me of Shannon," I whispered gently, "I never spoke to her. How did she die?"

Sayid gave me a searching look. "Do you not know?"

I shook my head. "I don't listen much around here. I've been more worried about, well, staying alive." I invented hastily.

Sayid nodded, seeming to except that answer. "She was shot. We were looking for Walt, and Shannon ran off, I heard a bang, and…" he trailed off, but I understood.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"It helps to talk about it," Sayid informed me.

I could find no answer to that, so I returned to the translations.

**A/N: Like, wow. I'm pretty pleased with this chapter. I can't think of anything to say, so…REVIEW! (please;)**


	3. Jack and Locke

**Disclaimer: Yea, I don't own Lost! WHAT NOW! Wow...**

**A/N: So, yea, I was on the internet, reading an HP story, Power Within (great story) and then, I finished it, so I was like, ugh, I'm bored, then I started talking to Carly, and then I automatically opened up Microsoft Word, and I was like, I'll work on a new chapter for Gypsy Queen, because, it's my favorite story I've got at the moment, so, in conclusion, I have NO CLUE what is going to happen in this chapter…I'll just wing it I suppose…So, read and enjoy!**

**Jack and Locke**

It was late at night. I had long since retired from translating the maps. I had left with Sayid thanking me profusely, for everything. I had smiled at him and said bye. Now I had to find a place to sleep. Preferably somewhere that wasn't rocky, and wasn't near anyone. After about fifteen minutes, ok, maybe not that long but that's what it felt like, of searching, I found a piece hidden in the fuselage, or by the fuselage, or whatever.

When I had gotten down in a comfortable position, I set to thinking about the day, and what it meant to me. It felt like months since I had parted with the DeGrootes. I decided, right then and there, that I was going to stay on this side of the island, for a VERY long time.

* * *

When I woke up, it was still dark. I could just barely see the sun beginning to rise over the horizon. I stretched and shook out my sheet of blonde hair and set about searching for a rubber band. It didn't take me long to find one, and when I did, I pulled my hair back into a pony tail.

Automatically it seemed, I glanced over by Sayid's tent and was surprised to see that he was already awake. As I continued to stare at his muscular profile, he looked straight at me and nodded. I took that nod as an invitation and made my way slowly to his tent.

"Good morning," he greeted me as soon as I stood before him.

"Morning," I replied distractedly, looking around the camp.

"You're up early," Sayid remarked, drawing me out of my secluded bubble.

"So are you," I answered swiftly.

"I'm always up at this time."

"Ah," I said, searching his face.

"Sit," It wasn't an order, it was a request.

I sat in the same chair I had occupied the day before. I found myself uncharacteristically nervous in Sayid's company.

"I spoke to Jack," Sayid said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Oh?" I replied, half interested.

"Yes, he wants to see you as soon as possible. He wants me to take you to him."

"Now?" I asked, slightly dreading this meeting, although I couldn't help but being relieved that I didn't have to look for Jack myself. The only thing about him that I was certain of was that he was the island doctor.

Sayid nodded in response to my question and rose from his seat. I rose and looked at Sayid expectantly.

"Jack is at the caves." Sayid said, answering my unsaid question.

"So…will you lead the way?" I asked, knowing at once that I had said something incredibly stupid.

"You should know the way Alex," Sayid replied suspiciously.

"Oh, I, uh, never bothered going to the caves before," I answered swiftly.

"Everyone's been to the caves at least once," Sayid said quietly, "When The Other's were coming."

"Do you really expect me to remember the way?" I answered defensively.

Sayid merely looked at me and said, "Very well. Follow me."

He set off into the jungle and I followed him.

The trail to the caves was maybe a mile long. When we finally arrived, I couldn't stop my gasp at the surreal beauty. I had always loved nature when left alone, and although there were many people sleeping in different caves, it still looked natural, with the earthy floor, the rocky caves, and a noisy spring of fresh water. In one of the caves there was a table and airline cushions that formed a bed. Sayid led me over to that cave and as we drew closer, I saw that it was just more than a table and bed. There was a set of drawers that held medical supplies.

A man was filling a water bottle. As we drew near, he looked up. "Ah, Sayid," he said with a smile.

"Alex, this is Jack," Sayid introduced us, "Jack, this is the girl who helped me with the map translations yesterday."

"Nice to meet you Alex." Jack smiled.

"Likewise," I said somewhat stiffly, inclining my head.

"Sayid, could you give us a minute?" Jack asked. Sayid nodded and left the caves.

When he had disappeared, Jack turned to me and motioned me to sit on the makeshift bed, which I did. Jack sat next to me. We sat like that in silence for a while, until Jack broke the silence. "Sayid told me that you were a dance teacher in the south of France."

I nodded. "I taught ballroom dancing," I said, looking straight into Jack's hazel eyes.

Jack nodded. "Thank you for helping him with the map translations. Michael's getting desperate to find his kid." I nodded, pretending, once again, to know what was going on, although I knew Walt personally.

"I felt bad for him," I found myself saying.

Jack looked at me inquiringly, so I elaborated, "Well, his girlfriend died. He looked a mess."

Jack nodded. "I know what you mean. At first, he was loath to even continue with the translations. He insisted that Shannon was the only girl for the job."

I nodded, staring out at the cave entrance, looking at the place where Sayid had disappeared, as though I could suddenly see him standing there.

I looked at Jack, but at the moment I opened my mouth, some geeky guy in glasses came up and started blathering on about some rash that was spreading, so I excused myself and left the caves. I remembered the path fairly well, so I was able to make my way to the beach. When I arrived, I was called over to Sayid's tent, where Sayid was standing with some bald guy, who Sayid quickly introduced as Locke.

"Locke here needs a companion to help him hunt a boar that's been harassing the caves lately. Would you like to join him?"

I nodded reluctantly, "Sure."

"You're going to need better shoes," Locke said, looking down at my feet. I nodded and scavenged about for several minutes for a pair of hiking boots that fit my delicate feet.

When I was ready, Locke led the way into the jungle.

"So, what do you do in the real world, Alex?" Locke asked me as he bent down to examine a mark in the ground.

"I'm a ballroom dance teacher in the south of France. What about you?" I responded, eyeing the mark in the ground with what could almost be described as professional interest.

"I'm a collections supervisor for a box company in California," Locke answered, smiling at me and heading off after the trail of the boar.

"A box company?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows.

"Yea, they make boxes," Locke answered me.

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but how does a collections supervisor for a box company learn how to track boar?"

"Reading," Locke responded.

"This isn't something you just learn out of a book Mr. Locke," I said in exasperation.

"Call me John."

"I'm serious, _John,_" I remarked, putting extra emphasis on Locke's name.

"Well, how does a dance teacher learn how to track boar?" Locke responded, still not fully answering my question.

"I haven't _always _been a dance teacher," I began, but Locke cut me off.

"And I haven't always been a collections supervisor for a box company."

"Your point is…" I trailed off.

Locke laughed, "For all you know, I could've been a hunter in another life, and for all _I _know, you could be one of those savages from the other side of the island." He laughed at what he must have thought a ludicrous suggestion. I, on the other hand, was terrified. Had this man discovered my identity? I surely hope not! If he did…the consequences would be too dire to imagine.

Locke didn't seem to notice my discomfort, and I left the matter to the back of my mind.

"But, I'm serious," I said at last, "where _did _you learn to track?"

"Taking notes, reading, and doing a fair bit of hiking back in my school days. What about you?"

"Whoever said I'm a tracker?" I asked rhetorically.

"You agreed to come, didn't you?" Locke asked me.

"Yes, I did, but that was only because I had nothing else to do." I answered, slightly surprised. I hadn't opened up to a stranger like this before.

Locke laughed. "But you are taking an interest in the tracks. You know what to do. You're keeping up with me, and that's not possible to do unless you are used to this rough terrain."

It was true that I was very used to the rough terrain of the island, but, lucky for me, I'm a good liar. "Did it ever occur to you that I'm a dance teacher? That I'm used to labor such as this? Did you ever stop to think that I might take my students on occasional hikes through the beaches and the mountains and the woods?"

Locke looked thoroughly taken aback at my reprimand.

Just to add a bit of tension, and again taking myself by surprise, I added, "Has it ever occurred to you that the boar we're looking for is right there?" And as I said it, I pointed through the tall grass, where there was indeed a boar, just looking at us, as though daring us to come closer.

Locke looked in the direction I pointed and chuckled. Without further ado, we crept forward and killed it, and Locke and I skinned it and cleaned it, before carrying it back to the caves, where Locke set about cooking it. He then ordered me to take half the boar back to the beach for the other survivors.

Of all the people I had met so far, Sayid, Claire, Jack, and Locke, Locke was definitely the most intriguing, and I couldn't help but feel a certain liking towards him. As I lay down at night, I wondered how I had lived for seventeen years on the opposite side of the island, when the people on this side were much more likeable.

**A/N: I'm relatively pleased with this chapter, considering that I had no idea what was going to happen. This chapter was, when I had started to gain SOME idea about what I was doing, intended to circle around a conversation…or something between Gypsy/Alex and Jack, but, I spent more time with Locke than with Jack…weird huh? Another point I would like to make…103 hits and only 3 reviews! Come on people! Get it together! I am begging you on hands and knees to please please please REVIEW! **


	4. An Interesting Conversation

**Disclaimer: I don' own Lost. OH NO! Now I'm gonna cry…**

**A/N: AH! I did it again! I clicked on Microsoft Word without a clue about what I'm doing! Well, this chapter MIGHT include Sawyer, but I'm not quite so sure, because, well, my ideas vary…I'll have to see…**

**An Interesting Conversation**

It was dark night, when I woke up to see a pair of feet in my direct line of vision. Of course, I was on the defensive, so I scrambled backwards, bumped into the wall of the fuselage and a piece of luggage that hadn't yet been removed was jostled loose from the overhead and fell on my head. I swore loudly, and heard a chuckle coming from up above me. I looked up and saw a tall man with blonde hair, a bit of a scruffy beard, and cute dimples. (a/n: Gypsy/Alex doesn't think those dimples are cute, but I do! ;)

I also registered his smirk and I scowled. "What do you want?" I snarled.

"Ah, I was just talking to Muhammad and he happened to mention the pretty blonde that had helped him with the translations, so I thought I'd come visit said pretty blonde and tell her howdy." The man responded, in a southern drawl.

"Muhammad?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sayid," the redneck corrected himself.

"Ah, I see, so you were talking to Sayid, he mentioned a blonde French girl and decided to come visit, in the middle of the night?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Yep," The man said, looking glad that I had grasped the fact so quickly.

"Great…Now, who the hell are you?" I asked angrily.

"Sawyer. You should know this already, Princess." Wow, I'd known this guy for ten seconds and he already saw fit to give me a nickname. Jerk.

"It's Alex," I snapped.

"Alex? Isn't that a boy's name?" Sawyer smirked. I could feel myself balling my fists.

"It's short for Alexandra, dumbass."

"I think we better leave the name calling to me Princess." Sawyer said cheekily.

"You really think highly of yourself, don't you Sawyer?" I asked casually.

"Nah, but, you gotta admit Princess, I have the upper hand in this conversation."

"Yes, well, I've been meaning to ask you, have you finished painting that fence of yours Tommy boy?" I asked. Sawyer looked dumbstruck. Ha! Who has the upper hand now!

"It's Sawyer, not Tom," he corrected.

"Whatever," I muttered.

"So, how old are you, Princess?" Sawyer asked me.

"Seventeen. Are you going to put that little bit of info on your new website?" I responded. I could have laughed out loud at Sawyer's expression.

"New website?" Sawyer asked me.

"Yea, 'Hot Girls I Harassed on the Island,'" I responded.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Sawyer asked furiously.

"Yes, I am. Do all rednecks go that shade when angered?" I continued, for indeed, Sawyer was turning a pleasant shade of red.

Sawyer scowled. "Where do you come from?"

"_Oh, gee, I don't know! _There's a girl on the island, with a French accent, who helps translate the French on maps. Where do you think I came from Sawyer?" I asked sarcastically.

"Um, France?"

"Wow, and the gold star goes to Sawyer!" I said, again sarcastically. I didn't show it, but I really liked Sawyer. I don't think I could ever live with him, but he really was a laugh, and I could tell the jokes and the sneers were covering up for something. Maybe a troublesome past, a bad relationship, his true feelings for me…or not.

"You're lucky you're a girl," Sawyer said conversationally.

"Yea, and why's that?" I asked.

"Well, no guy could get by with all the sarcasm and jokes that you are."

"Well, I'm glad I'm 'no guy' then." I responded casually.

As I moved closer to Sawyer on my way off to the caves to get some water, I caught sight of a large white bandage on his left shoulder.

"How'd you get that?" I asked, pointing at it.

"I was shot. Why do you want to know?" Sawyer responded, looking slightly suspicious.

"You were shot? And do you mind telling me what you did to offend Sayid?" I was suspicious. I knew Sayid had a case of guns, but I was fairly certain he would never use them unless in an emergence, and Sawyer hardly counted as an emergency.

"Who said it was Sayid?" Sawyer said, definitely suspicious now.

"Oh, do you really expect me to believe it was Claire?" I asked teasingly.

"I got shot when we took the raft on our effort to leave the island." Sawyer sneered.

"Ah, so you got attacked by a killer goldfish did you?" I asked with a straight face.

Sawyer laughed bitterly. "No, the others attacked us the night we left."

I stopped short. Karen had told me of the man that had been shot when they had all gone off to collect Walt.

"I see," I said slowly, but this time not in suspicion or joke but in thought. So _this _was the man Elliot had prided himself in 'killing.' Now I regretted more than ever staying at the DeGrootes as long as I did. I liked this man, Sawyer. He doesn't seem the type to attack without reason. He was just trying to protect the kid after all. How could something like this happen?

I continued on my path to the caves, and by the time I had reached the beach to help Sayid with the translations again, I knew what I had to do.

It was just the doing it that would be difficult.

**A/N: I'm soooooooo sorry! This chapter is WAAAAY shorter than I had originally intended it to be! Well, I KNOW what Gypsy/Alex intends to do! Does anyone else? Hmmm….Of course, you won't know until, like, later! I'm trying to make this story longish. Well, REVIEW! NOW!**


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: I own Lost. I live on the moon, and I come in peace.**

**A/N: I'm doing it again. I'm posting a chapter without knowing what the hell it's going to be about. Ah well. Enjoy!**

**The Truth Comes Out**

I joined Sayid at his map translations (why the hell is my keyboard being STUPID! Does it want a break!) and had been working in silence for a while, before Sayid decided to speak.

"Sawyer asked me about you last night you know," he said.

"Yea, I noticed. At about three in the morning. He paid me a visit. Started asking me strange questions. The man needs a life, bad." I replied, with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Are you mad at me?" Sayid asked, sounding worried.

"Why would I be mad at you?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Because I was the one who told Sawyer about you."

"Hey," I said softly, looking up from the current map I was translating, "There was no way you could possibly know he was going to wake me up at O'Dark Thirty to tell me about the pretty blonde who speaks French.

Sayid laughed, looking relieved, and I returned to the map translations.

* * *

It had been about a week since I had arrived at this side of the island, and I had given a great deal of thought about my plan. It was no easy matter. I didn't know how I could go about it without arising suspicion. There was one person who I couldn't bear lying to, and that was Sayid.

One day, Sayid and I were sitting under a tree, talking, or, more like flirting. I decided to tell Sayid just then.

I looked Sayid right in the eyes and said softly, "Sayid, we need to talk."

"What about?" He said with a soft smile.

"I'm…I'm not a dance teacher from the south of France." I said without further ado. God this was hard!

"You're not?" Sayid asked me, confusion evident in his eyes.

"No," I said, looking away, over the ocean.

"Then what are you?"

"I don't know."

Sayid laughed. "How can you not know what you are?"

"I'm here, because, well, Karen and Gerald sent me here." I said. I could tell by the look on Sayid's face that this wouldn't end happy.

"Karen and Gerald? Wait…that sounds familiar. Karen and Gerald Degroote?" He asked me, his eyes held suspicion.

"Yes," I whispered.

"You lied to me," He snarled.

"Sayid," I pleaded, "please, just listen to me!" I

Sayid stood up. "No, I'm done listening to you, Alex, or whatever your name is. You lied to me! I've been wasting my time, this whole week. It's clear that you're going to return and tell them everything you told me." He walked off, leaving me sitting underneath the tree. I could feel tears pricking the back of my eyes. I couldn't stay here. I got up and turned towards the jungle.

I had been walking for quite some time before I came across Locke, gutting a rodent of some sort.

He looked up and spotted me. "Well, howdy Alex." He said, smiling in a friendly fashion. He seemed to notice my expression though, because his smile faltered, and was replaced by a look of fatherly concern. "Something wrong?" he asked me.

I nodded. "I told something Sayid didn't want to hear. He grew angry, and he left me."

Locke nodded, although I knew he didn't have a clue what I told Sayid, or how serious a matter is was, to me anyways.

"You know," he said kindly, "I've often said that everyone gets a new life on this island. Perhaps it's time you start yours."

This time, I made no effort to stop my tears, which trailed from my brown eyes and left shiny tracks on my cheeks. "How can I start a new life on this island, when a life on the island is all I've ever known?" I asked him.

Locke looked momentarily shocked, but he covered it up quickly. "Maybe you should try to start now." He answered me.

I nodded. I knew that Locke couldn't possibly understand what was going through my mind, but his words made me feel a little better.

I continued on my way towards the hatch, which Sawyer had showed me a while ago, but at the last moment, I turned aside from my path and sank onto a fair sized rock and wholly gave into my grief and self-pity. The sobs racked my body, but I couldn't stop them.

I had been sitting there for a while when I heard footsteps coming my way. Before I knew it, they were upon me.

"Um, Alex, right?" Said a confused female voice.

I looked up and saw, through my tears, a tall woman with dark curly hair and high cheekbones. I nodded.

"What's wrong?" The woman asked me.

I shook my head, indicating I didn't want to talk about it. The woman seemed to understand.

"I'm Kate." She said softly, sitting down beside me."

"How do you know my name?" I asked thickly.

"Sawyer told me," Kate said softly, "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it."

I opened my mouth to decline, but something stopped me. Instead, I said, "I did something. Something terrible. And now he hates me."

"Sayid?" Kate asked.

I nodded.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that whatever you did, it can't be as awful as what I did, back home." Kate responded.

"What did you do?" I asked, making an attempt to dry my eyes.

Kate seemed to face a moment's indecision, before she sighed. "Might as well tell you, since I don't think we'll be rescued anytime soon. Back home, my father, Wayne, came home drunk. I put him to bed, left the house, and then blew up the house. I told my mom, she turned me in. I spent the next three and a half years on the run from the law."

I had sat in silence during the whole tale, and realized that, since this woman had told me what must have been her island secret, I might as well tell her. "Please," I began, "tell no one about this."

Kate looked faintly surprised, but she nodded, watching me intently. "About a week ago, Karen and Gerald DeGroote sent me to this side of the island, telling me to tell no one, to discover where this camp was and to find out any information I could about you guys." I said.

Kate frowned. "Aren't the DeGrootes the ones who set up the hatch on the island?" She asked me.

"Actually, there are at least six," I responded with a nod.

"So you're from the other side of the island then?" Kate asked.

Again, I nodded. "How long have you been here?"

"My whole life. I was the entertainment for them. Every night, I had to dance for them in the sand without shoes. I buried my dress before I entered this camp." I whispered.

Kate looked at me. "Do you know where Walt is?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She accused.

"I don't know," I whispered lamely.

Then I sat up straighter, feeling somewhat better than I had been. Of course, I understood that Sayid might never talk to me again, but I could always do what was right.

I looked at Kate. I felt like I could trust her. "I actually have a plan," I said.

Then I told Kate my plan.

**A/N: Well, how's that for a surprise. This story is a lot shorter than I originally intended, and this chapter's rather short, but oh well! Next chapter: Gypsy/Alex puts her plan into action. Happy Holidays to all! And please review!**


	6. Sun

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost. If I did, I'd live in Hawaii! But I live in Michigan, not Hawaii! Man, MI sucks!**

**A/N PLEASE READ! This story is almost over! I had originally intended it to be much longer, but this is just the way it happened. I want at least ten chapters though, but, seeing as how I'm on chapter six (I think) the next two chapters will be dull filler stuff! So, if you want to learn Gypsy/Alex's plan, TOO BAD! You'll have to wait! I know, I'm evil! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! So, yea, just thought I'd give you the heads up. Also, I am returning to school Tuesday January 3rd, I think, so updates will most definitely slow down. That's just the way it is. So, yea, please enjoy this chapter! AND REVIEW! **

**Sun**

I felt better after my talk with Kate, and I was heading up to the caves to get some water when I saw an Asian woman setting some sort of plant at the side of the makeshift infirmary bed. I had not seen this woman yet, and anyways, although my talk with Kate did make me feel better, I was still upset over the way Sayid had handled things back at the beach, and I decided that the best way to stop from breaking down or going to kill Sayid (yes, I know I would never do that, but, honestly, did I do anything to him? No, I did not!) was to keep myself occupied.

I wandered over to the Asian woman and asked, "What are you doing?"

The woman looked up and smiled. "I was getting these plants for Jack. He was running low."

"Oh. What are they for?" I asked, my curiosity piqued.

"They're for headaches." She replied, smiling at me kindly.

I remembered my manners at that very moment and said quickly, "I'm Alex."

"I'm Sun." The woman said.

"And where are you from, Sun?" I asked, inwardly laughing at how that simple sentence rhymed, sort of.

"Korea." She said, turning from arranging the plants to look at me.

"I already know where you're from, Alex. Sayid has been telling everyone he could about the nice French lady who has helped him in the translating of Rousseau's maps." Sun said.

I laughed bitterly. "Yea, up until today."

"What happened?" Sun asked, sounding both concerned and curious.

"I told him something, and he took it, well, let's just say he behaved like a child." I then realized that these words were very true. Just because I told him where I came from, didn't mean he had to turn his back on me! I mean, was _I _the one who killed his precious Shannon? No, I wasn't! Jeez!

Sun looked at me sympathetically. Then, obviously deciding not to comment, she said, "Why don't you come help me, Alex? I could use a hand. Most of the time, Kate helps me, but it's her shift to press the button in the hatch."

"Help you with what?" I asked, fearful of having to do something outrageously stupid.

Sun laughed, as though she knew what I was thinking. "Don't worry. It's nothing dangerous. It's just a garden."

"Oh, ok then." I said with enormous relief.

I followed Sun to a small clearing and came upon a beautiful garden patch. All I could do was stare.

I turned to Sun and asked, "Did you do all this?"

Sun smiled humbly. "Wow," I breathed.

Then I followed Sun and began pulling out the weeds for her. I knew how to garden to a certain degree. It was inevitable for our survival on the other side of the island. As we worked, Sun told me a bit about herself. I learned that there was another Korean man on the island, Jin, who was her husband. I also learned that he was on the raft that had set sail. I remembered Karen telling me about an Asian man who had dove off the raft after Elliot shot Sawyer. I assumed this was the man Sun was talking about. I learned that Sun had never told her husband that she could speak English. She told me he had found out the hard way, when the first raft had burned, (apparently there had been two attempts to make a raft) Michael had blamed Jin and Sun had ended up saving him in the long run, with a little help from Locke. Jin had been angry and had stopped talking to her for a short while, until he had confessed that he was going on the raft to save his wife.

In return for Sun basically telling me her deepest darkest secrets, I told her about life on the island, about the four science stations that the survivors of the plane had not managed to discover. I told her about life with the DeGrootes, and about my 'job' as a dancer. I also told her about the mission I had been sent on, and I told her my plan. I told her exactly what Sayid and I had argued about earlier that morning. (Wow, had it only been since morning?) Sun told me not to worry, that he just needed time, and that he would come around in the end. I responded, "I don't know about that. I lied to him. I don't think he can forgive me." To this, Sun had no answer.

**A/N: Well, that's chapter six for ya! I wanted to write Sun in there somehow, because she is one of my favorite characters in the show, as is Jin. For once, I actually know where I'm going with this story! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! NOW NOW NOW! (I feel like I'm forgetting something important. Oh well.)**


	7. Jack is Back and Better Than Ever

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost. Waaah! **

**Jack is Back and Better Than Ever!**

I'm not all too sure on how long it had been since my argument with Sayid, but I have a feeling it can't have been more than a week.

I spent a great deal of my time helping Sun with her garden or with Claire and her baby, Aaron. I still can't believe that I had been so close to selling them to the DeGrootes. I could kick myself for letting such rash thoughts enter my mind.

There were times when I could see Sayid out of the corner of my eye, and he always seemed to be looking in my direction. I avoided his gaze, or any sort of contact with him at all times. If he wanted me to so much as look at him with the some what admiring gaze that I used to stare upon him with, then he would have to do the apologizing.

Another odd thing was that, when I saw him nowadays, he seemed to do nothing. Before I had told him the truth, he always used to be busy, whether it was with the maps, or the fire, he was always moving, always alert. There were times when I wished I could get into the head of that man, and know what he was thinking.

Anyways, enough about Sayid. Just the thought of him puts me into a state of depression. I met a man, by the name of Michael. He was rather distraught over the loss of his kid, for unless you're an incredibly stupid person, Michael was Walt's father. He spoke to me of Walt, and of how he missed his entire childhood. He told me about how his kid had loathed him, and how they had just begin to get that special father-son bond when he had been taken, making me feel worse than ever before.

He also told me about a short conversation he'd had with Walt over a computer. This, though it seemed far-fetched, I believed, because I had been in the vicinity at the time. I felt bad for Michael because Jack and Sayid seemed to be taking their merry little time starting the search for Walt.

Speaking of Jack, I was hiking to the caves to get some water one day, when I managed to catch up to him, apparently on his way to the caves himself. That meeting was a blessing in disguise, if you will.

We spoke of many things, which need not be repeated. I told him more about 'my life before the crash', although there was no such thing.

He told me a bit about his dad, and how he had died in Sydney. He told me how he hadn't spoken to him for two months before the crash. A sad story, altogether, but I'm sure it would be found elsewhere.

Our talk turned to Walt, and what Jack and Sayid had been doing to prepare for the search. It was then that I made my thoughts heard.

"I wanna help."

* * *

**Enelya Linde: (**rolls eyes) Hmm, I had NO IDEA that a disclaimer was important enough to comment! Learn something new everyday!

**A/N: Sorry it's 1) So short, and 2) So choppy. Once again I typed a chapter on a whim! Hehe, oops! Well, thanks to my faithful reviewers! Love ya all! I really wanted to get this story out of my head so I can concentrate on MMP and then get on to a couple other stories that haven't left my head since I saw the Narnia movie! MAN, that movie ROCKS! See it if you haven't already! And REVIEW! **


	8. The Journey With Arguements Along the Wa

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost. Shortness of breath HEY! I TYPED IN SOB! Wow….hey, I get it Shortness Of Breath SOB! COOL! Lol. I'll shut up now.**

**A journey with Arguments Along the Way**

Jack blinked. "W-what?"

"I wanna help," I repeated my message.

Jack sighed. "Sorry Alex, but, we already have enough people more than willing to come."

"I'm more than willing too." I protested.

"Look Alex, I'm sure you'd be great, but, I don't think we should recruit anymore people." Jack said, sounding slightly frustrated.

"So you think I'm no good?" I accused.

"No, it's nothing like that at all!" Jack protested, waving his arms in front of his face to emphasize the point.

"Then why can't I come?" I demanded. This was stupid. Jack knew that it was better to travel through the jungle in large numbers.

"I told you. We have too many hunters already." Jack replied.

"Really? Who?" I demanded.

"Michael, that Mr. Eko," Jack said, ticking them off on his fingers, "and, hang on, I'm forgetting someone. Oh yeah, Sayid." Jack finished.

I stared at him. "Sayid!" I exclaimed. "Why?"

"He's a trained soldier Alex. And he knows the maps." Jack replied, getting angry in his turn.

"I know the maps to!" I said furiously.

"You haven't worked on them in two weeks Alex!" Jack shouted. People were beginning to stare.

I sighed angrily. I knew I couldn't convince Jack like this. There was still one thing left for me to do though. "I don't know why I'm even asking you. Who appointed you island savior anyways! I'm coming Jack, and if you try to stop me, go to hell." People were beginning to look in our direction, and I could see why. Everyone had thought that I was a tender-hearted princess.

Jack looked thunderstruck. "Excuse me?" He stuttered.

"You heard me!" I snarled. "Sayid may know the maps, but I know the _island_. I'm the only one who's been there!"

As anticipated, there were horrified gasps all around. Someone screamed, "SHE'S ONE OF THEM!"

"You don't even know who _they_ are!" I snarled, turning on the young woman who had spoken.

Jack hadn't spoken since I made my declaration. I took advantage and said coldly, "I'm going."

* * *

We were to meet at the caves as soon as possible. The first thing Sayid saw when he spotted me was, "What is she doing here?" Then of course Jack had to explain about our earlier argument. I had been receiving weird looks ever since the incident and people steered clear of me. Not that I cared.

I smirked at Sayid, who looked at me with mistrust in his dark eyes.

We set off and I followed the group to a cover of long grass, where Jack knelt down and drew out a silver case. He unlocked the case and, peering over Michael's shoulder, I could see that it contained five nine millimeter guns. Jack handed out a gun to each of us. As I reached for the one he offered me, he pulled it back and said, "Do you know how to use a gun Alex?"

I grabbed it from him before saying coldly, "My name's not Alex."

* * *

Over the course of the treacherous journey, no one would let me lead, which is probably why it took us four days to get even remotely close.

I was leading when I froze. I had seen something. Jack glanced at me. "Can't keep up?" He asked in a not so nice manner. I didn't respond. This was terrible.

"Gypsy?" A voice said from up ahead.

Uh oh.

**A/N: Two chapters to go! Lol. Well, maybe you can all, I don't know, figure out who this mystery person is. Woooooo. This chapter isn't as long as I'd like, but oh well. Please review! PLEASE!**


	9. A Chance For Redemption

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost. I don't own the characters of Lost. I DO however own the boxed DVD set, the Lost Chronicles, and the two Lost books, Endangered Species and Secret Identity. I'm working on Lost…**

**A Chance for Redemption**

I was looking right into the eyes of Karen DeGroote. Motioning for the others (not THOSE others, the people behind me) to wait, which they did, for a change, I walked right up to Karen and whispered in her ear.

"I brought them here. I thought they might prove useful. I think maybe they should follow me." Karen readily agreed. Blondes. Oh, wait, I'm a blonde. Never mind. (A/N: I'M not a blonde. I'm a brunette. Gypsy/Alex is though)

I motioned for the others to follow me, which they did, hesitantly. I walked forward confidently, until I came to a spot beneath the trees. Then I halted and spoke with Karen for a brief moment before walking onward, motioning for the others to stay behind, stating that Karen would, 'watch over them' while I took a look around. Yeah right.

I had been walking for about ten minutes, careful not to let anyone see me, when a sudden voice said from right behind me, "Gypsy? What are you doing here?" It was Gerald.

I immediately came up with the stupidest answer anyone could possibly come up with in such a situation: "Oh, nothing."

Obviously, Gerald realized that I was lying, because he knew what my mission was, even if I hadn't spoken to him before I left God knows how long ago.

Gerald was looking at me in a sort of, 'yea right Gypsy, try again.' I knew the expression well. I covered my tracks in a not-so-subtle way. I still had the gun Jack had distributed at the beginning of the trek, and, playing down the thoughtful, innocent role, I managed to reach into the back of my jeans, where I had stowed it for 'safe keeping.' I wrapped my hand around the grip and pulled upward slowly, all the while rocking backward and forward on the balls of my feet.

"What are you planning, Gypsy?" Gerald asked me, looking into my eyes. I averted my eyes and answered as best as I could under pressure.

"What makes you think I'm planning something?"

"You always rock backward and forward on your feet when you're planning something." Gerald explained. Apparently I needed a new distraction for the future. Oh well, no time to think of one now.

"Oh really?" I asked dangerously, and if Gerald really knew me, he would've known that the tone of my voice suggested conflict, which he wouldn't get out of too well.

While I had been talking, I had been slowly pulling the gun out of my pants and now I turned on Gerald. I'm still not sure why I didn't kill him, but it's too late to worry about that now. However, I did shoot him, in the leg. Before he could even cry out, I whipped of a sweatshirt from around my waist and tied it around his mouth, threatening for him not to make a sound, and telling him that if he did, I'd kill him right at that moment, and it would be the most painful experience he'd ever had in his life.

Gerald apparently valued his pathetic life over-much, for his silence that followed my threat was slightly eerie. Anyways, what happened to Gerald isn't really relevant to my tale, so, getting on…

I stood up from my kneeling position and headed for the place where the prisoners were kept. I knew that it would be inhumane to leave all and get the boy, so, after surreptitiously strangling Jacques (he and I never got along that well. Actually, we fought constantly) I stole the keys and ran to the cells, where prisoners were kept when they weren't being 'used'. As expected, all prisoners were in their cells. It was after all, the dead of night.

Although I had every intention of freeing all the prisoners, I felt that I should at least free Walt first, seeing as how he was the reason we were here on this stupid side of the island.

When I reached Walt's cell-type thing, he looked at me in confusion. I rarely ever had come down to visit prisoners before. In fact, the only time I did come down was when I was dragged down, literally.

"Gypsy? Wha--?" Walt began. However, I was in no mood to talk at all.

"Shut up." I snarled. "I've come to get you and the rest of these people out of here, and I can't do that with all you jabbering away."

After making my statement known, I unlocked all thirteen cells and led the way, gun held in front of me at the ready.

Just as I had suspected, I heard a strangled yell coming from above, for we were indeed underground. It was Elliot, who had quite obviously found his brother's dead body.

Elliot came thundering down the passageway. He took one look at me and I looked at him.

In his eyes, I could see understanding, as though he knew what I had done. But I also saw something else. I saw memories. One in particular of Sawyer being shot in the arm, by Elliot.

Elliot was looking at me in horror, and began to scream 'murder'. I couldn't be found, so I shot him too. Now there really was blood on my hands. Without pausing to think about what I had done or the consequences, I screamed to the children in particular, "RUN!"

Run they did, and I followed, passing Jacques and Gerald. At this point, I only wanted to get out, and end this nightmare. But I couldn't, because I had forgotten all about Miss Karen waiting for me with the other travelers.

She took one look at me, and the look on her face was easily read. 'Traitor.' Luckily, all those years of dancing had made me stronger than I give myself credit for. Just one punch and she was out.

"Dad!" Walt exclaimed, running to Michael. Michael looked astonished for a second before giving Walt a hug like there was no tomorrow.

"Who are these other people?" Jack asked.

"Other prisoners." I stated plainly. "You don't think I would leave them, do you?"

By the look on everyone's face, with the exception of Mr. Eko, who looked contemplative, no one expected me to bring back Walt, let alone a cartload of other people.

"It appears we were wrong about you." Jack stated.

"Yes, it appears you were." I replied.

I may have done the task they asked of me, but that didn't undo the deed they did to me.

**A/N: Well, how's that? I hope it was satisfactory. I did it in honor of Wednesday's Lost, which was totally AWESOME! I would just like to point out that this story has one more review than Marauders Meet Princess, which is odd since MMP has 11 chapters and this one, doesn't. Well, Coming Up: Epilogue/Prologue. The last chapter of this installment. Hoozah! Review! PLEASE!**


	10. EpiloguePrologue

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own Lost. So, yea.**

**A/N: Thanks for joining me in the final installment of Gypsy Queen. This chapter is short, so, as a special treat, I'm also including a slight preview of the prologue for the sequel to this story. Tada! On with the show!**

**Epilogue/Prologue**

The walk back to the beach was an uncomfortable one for me at any rate. Michael and Walt were walking side by side, as if afraid they might get separated again, and everyone else was shooting me looks that I couldn't quite interpret, so I chose to ignore them as best as I could.

We pressed on for hours by my urging; I was fearful that Karen might possibly come after us in the night, and I didn't think I could handle the stress. Jack seemed to be feeling slightly foolish, especially when I showed him several short cuts that could've been taken on our way to the 'others' stronghold if Jack had only let me lead in the first place.

We reached the crash site the next day, in the morning, and were instantly greeted by a procession of survivors, all shooting me wary looks.

When Jack and Sayid were telling the tale of what had happened out in the jungle, Mr. Eko wandered over where he was immediately accosted by the resident island tough girl, Ana-Lucia, demanding to know what had happened. Michael and Walt wandered off somewhere where they could talk and do a bit of father-son bonding and the twelve other survivors, among them the kids Emma and Zack wandered away and became, basically, one of those island residents who never did or said anything of importance.

As for me, I decided to take a walk. I headed back into the jungle, deep in thought, thinking on what I should do now, for I couldn't go back to the DeGrootes even if I wanted to now, not after what I'd done. But I doubted that anyone would let me stay. I was dangerous.

I'm not sure how long I had been wandering aimlessly when I came upon Locke, skinning a boar, presumably for a sort of celebration for the return of Walt and a welcome party for the newcomers.

Locke heard me approaching and looked up. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hello Alex." He said.

"Hi." I mumbled in reply.

"Jack told us what you did." Locke told me.

"Really?" I asked, not really interested.

"Yea, he told us that they could never have come back alive if it hadn't been for you." Locke smiled and the corners of his eyes crinkled.

"Really? He said that?" I asked, caught between flattery and bewilderment.

Locke's response was a nod. My heart was suddenly feeling a whole lot lighter.

"You told me a while ago that it wasn't possible for you to start a new life on this island. I think you've already started it without knowing it."

Needless to say, I left Locke feeling a whole lot better. As the sun began to go down, I wandered to a space just off the beach and knelt down. My hands touched the soft earth. My fingernails dug into the ground and brought up a bit of earth, which I lay aside.

I kept up this process of digging until dark, and I could see the faint light of a bonfire through a gap in the trees. Finally, I came upon what I was looking for. A soft, silken golden fold of material. I tossed it up out of the hole and clambered out myself. I filled the hole back up so no idiot could fall in and then I grabbed the dress from the ground and headed towards the nearest bonfire on the beach, which was mercifully empty.

I stood, staring into the depths of the fire for a long minute, before I threw the dress into the fire. I watched the fire consume my old dress for a while, before heading towards the water to wash my filthy hands. When that task was accomplished, I just stood and stared out at the ocean until I heard soft footsteps approaching. I didn't turn until a southern drawl spoke from behind me.

"Nice work on rescuing half a camp, Princess." It was Sawyer, holding two paper plates filled with what appeared to be the boar that Locke had been skinning earlier in the jungle.

"What do you want, Sawyer?" I asked. Despite my tone, I really didn't mind Sawyer being there at all.

"Thought you looked hungry." He stated. I looked at him in surprise. This was the first time I had ever witnessed Sawyer doing something so thoughtful.

I took the plate he offered with a gracious smile and sat down beside him to eat. It was the best boar I had ever tasted.

We sat like that for a few minutes, just sitting and talking, until I noticed Sayid's form sitting in solitude by a nearby campfire. I excused myself and wandered over to him.

I sat beside him, but didn't speak. It was Sayid that said the first words. "You did well, in rescuing all these people."

"Luck was on my side." I responded.

"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened between us. It wasn't my place to misjudge you." Sayid said.

I was a bit surprised by his forwardness. I was silent for a moment, before saying quietly, "A while ago, Locke told me that everyone gets a new life on this island. I figure he's correct."

I leaned forward, my eyes looking into Sayid's intense dark eyes. My lips locked with Sayid. When the kiss ended, I whispered, "I don't _know _a Gypsy DeGroote."

That ended our conversation. I leaned against him, contemplating my life from here on out. I think Locke was right. I did start all over.

* * *

_Prologue_

_A month had passed since Walt had come back, and he was taking great care not to disturb the residents of the island as he set about taking a stroll around the island. But, unfortunately, his quietest was not enough as he walked by the tent his rescuer shared with Sayid. _

_Alex's blonde head looked out from the tent. "Walt, what are you doing?" She hissed. "Michael's gonna go berserk if he finds you gone again!" She hissed._

_Walt knew it was true. It had happened only yesterday, when Walt had gone off to the caves to fetch some water._

_Walt opened his mouth to respond to Alex when he was interrupted by a strangled yell coming from up the beach a ways, too close for it to be Michael. Curious, Walt ran towards the sound. Swearing colorfully, Alex took off after him, with the now-awake Sayid bringing up the rear._

**A/N: Well, that was a short preview to the sequel of this story, with the title Unwanted Identity, which will be posted as soon as Marauder's Meet Princess is complete, so I have no idea when. Well, please review this story one last time! So, good bye all Gypsy Queen fans!**


End file.
